How to find love?
by hoow32
Summary: this is a fanfiction troll character x sollux captor (First fanfic) (Didn't know what to make the title be so I put this) plz read and review :)


"ugh why can't i do anything right! i- i always make you mad!" luska shrieked she stormed out of the room to outside. She looked around the frown she began to cry lavender tears. "why? why does everyone look down on me!" luska cried "why does everyone think so high of me?" luska ran to the near by lake, she sat down on the bay looking at the stars staring down at her from the darkness of the sky where the bright moon shown threw the dust balls called clouds.

Luska looked down at her reflection seeing her self but it wasnt her, it was the people who made her this. "this is not me!" Luska angryly hit the water making the water ripple. she curled up in ball putting her forhead against her knees, she began to cry. she pulled up her sweat shirt sleve her grey skin covered in scars. she used her other hand and dug into her skin making herself bleed lavender, she repeated the several times intell there was a small pool of lavender on her shirt.

She looked up as she cried. "i hate my life! no one talks to me no one!" luska choked to the dark sky, she stoped crying as she herd someone walk up to her. "what do you think you doing thith late at night?" asked sollux from behind her

"its none of your fucking busness!" luska pulled down her seleve, she looked down at her reflection angered again.

Sollux approched her looking down at the small stream of lavender staining the dirt, he sat down next to her. "no, whatth wrong?" sollux asked moving alittle closer to her.

"again its none of your bussness" luska moved over more so she wasnt so close to sollux

"whatth thith then?" sollux pointed at the small stream.

"i dont know wha-" luska was stopped due to sollux lightly kissing her on the lips. luska pulled back. "what the hell!" she yelled she moved over more.

"do you feel alone?" sollux asked alittle concerned

"well yeah! and why would you care all of the sudden?! you dont even talk to me at school!" luska shreiked even more louder then before.

"cauthe i'm worried about you" he moved closser to her

"fine do you really want to hear it?" luska asked glaring at sollux

"yeth i do" sollux asked curiously

"well it all started when the kids at school started to bully me, then rumors started to go around, and it just got more worse, to even the point i couldnt even be at school anymore, then i started to cut" luska said looking down blushing.

"i'm thorry, you know i know thomeone who liketh you" sollux moving closser to luska.

"who the hell would that be?" luska asked still has her forehead against her knees looking down.

"well letth jutht thay he ith clother then you think, itth me" sollux said moving closser to her

"yeah right.." she looked up at sollux staring at his red and blue glasses.

"itth true, i love you i alwayth have" sollux moved closser to her, he then pulled her into a hug. he held her close not wanting to let go.

"y-you really do?" luska looked up with a bright red face, flustered of course.

"yeth i do and i alwayth have" sollux held her tightly he kissed the top of her head.

"yeah right this is probably some kind of joke!" luska broke away, she got up and ran back to her hive, she got inside she sat on her bed in deep thought "could he have really ment that? or was it a joke just so he can laugh at me?" luska thought curling into a ball with a sheet covering her, she layed down and soon fell into a deep sleep.

-in the morining-

"hmm where could luthka be?" sollux thought, he looked around for luska but she was no where in sight.

-over to luska-

Luska rushed into class, but was soon triped by one of her bullys. She harshly feel onto the ground dropping her stuff. she met sollux gaze she quicky looked away, she picked up her stuff and walked to her desk at the back of the classroom. She sat down and put her stuff down on the rusty desk, luska got one of the most shitty desks you could ever fucking get in the whole world..

The bell rang and the teacher steped in and gretted everyone. "i'm expecting that everyone has finished their home work?" the teacher said. He walked to everyone and collected their homework except for luska's

"where is your homework?" the teacher asked anyyoed

"i was busy yesterday and didnt have enought time to finish it" luska looked down.

"thats what you say everyday from the begining of the school year! ms. behnoo when are you going to get this homework done!" the teacher asked angrly.

"she isnt cause she dumb and doesnt know how to do anything by herself!" said one of the students.

Luska looked down, the teacher left and went to the front of the classroom, before she knew it it was time for lunch.

Luska went over to locker and grabed her lunch, when she closed her locker door she found sollux looking at her with a sly smile, in reaction luska jumped back abit "what the hell?!" luska said quietly she stepped back abit.

"you know what happened yethderday wath real, itth not a joke i have red feelingth for you" sollux said moving over to luska.

"r-really?" luska backed away blushing.

"yeth it wath not a trick" sollux got real close to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Luska blushed and closed her eyes "i want this to last forever" luska thought.

Sollux pulled back and took her hand "ready to go to lunch?"

"a-ah yeah" luska was flustered she followed him to the lunch room with out a word.

When they got there, sollux sat down and made room for luska, one of sollux's friend quicky sat in the free space.

She turned around facing luska "no more room losser go sit somewhere else!" Toa laughed as she turned around

"well i guess i will be going" luska quickly walked over to the back of the lunch room.=, she began to eat.

-over to sollux-

"why did you do that?" sollux angred

"well she is a reject and rejects belong in the back" toa laughed

"thhe ith not a reject!" sollux hissed

"why do you like her or something, cause you like me right?" toa said curiously, she grabbed sollux's collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sollux pulled back "what the hell wath that for?" sollux angrly.

"i just kissed you!" toa smiled slyly

sollux blushed, he turned to face his lunch he remianed quiet for must of the lunch

End of chapter 1!

Start of chapter 2!

-over to luska-

Luska was sitting alone eating her lunch, like normally she turned around and saw Toa kiss Sollux. Luska turned away immeaditally in anger, she bit into her apple picturing Toa on it. When it was time to leave Luska rushed out of the lunch room as quick as possible not even thinking about waiting for Sollux to come. She got to the class room, she put her fore head on top of her desk.

Sollux walked in looking for Luska he found her at the back, he walked over there pretty happy "hey luthka whatth up?" Sollux said happly

"get the fuck away from me..." luska kept looking down not making eye contact with sollux.

"whatth the hell ith wrong?" Sollux said curiously he sat in the desk next to luska waiting for a reply.

"i..i saw you kiss that whore!" luska replyed angrly..

The bell rang singaling the end of the school day, she rushed out with out a word not looking behind her she opened her locker and slamed running to her hive. when she got halfway there she was stoped by toa.

"hello freak" toa yelled harshly

"what do you want now?" luska asked backing away.

"thats going to work you surronded" toa laughed

Luska turned around looking that in matter of fact she is surronded "what do you want?" luska said trying to figure out what to do.

"well its called beating you for getting to close to MY dear sollux" toa laughed everyone started to move in closer to luska making it hard not to be neer anyone.

"get away from me!" luska shreiked trying to find away out .

"no" one of them yelled another yelled "you need a lesson not to go neer sollux!" the closed in on her.

Luska felt a sharp pain surge up her back making her scream, she turned around saw someone threw a rock at the back of her leg. Now everyone was beating her, Luska was lying on the ground crying in a ball.

"i wish sollux was here..." luska thought hoping that in fact he might come.

Everyone kept repeating what they were doing intell someone yelled at the top of their lungs to stop.

Luska opened her eyes trying to remember that familular voice, everyone backed up. Luska smiled as that famliular person was sollux approching her, he picked her up walking to his hive.

"where are you going sollux?!" toa screamed.

Sollux didnt reply he just looked down at luska who was looking back up at her. "are you okay?" sollux asked looking down at the bruses luska had.

"yeah i'm fine, why did you help?" luska asked as sollux was walking to his hive

Sollux kissed the top of luska's head. "i love you and i don't want you to get hurt" sollux said looking back up.

"you kissed toa though what was all that about?" luska asked blushing. "damn i feel like a idiot" luska thought.

"toa kissed me without saying anything i didnt kiss her she kissed me, i dont even like her" sollux replyed opening the door to his hive he layed luska down on the couch.

"oh.." luska drifted away blushing away.

Sollux sat down next to luska he smiled "do you want anything?"

"i'm okay, how come you saved me back then, i had it under perfect controll" Luska said still thinking of what happened a couple minutes ago, when she was getting beat the crap out of.

"we went over thith right? i love you and would not let anything hurt you!" sollux pulled luska in for a hug and lightly kissed her on the lips giving a smile as he kissed her.

Luska blushed as she pulled away looking down she closed her eyes as tears came down her cheeks "i-i love you sollux" luska kept looking down as tears hit her jeans


End file.
